lalaloopsy_land_and_pickles_bltfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosy's Quiet Tea
whinnies) Rosy: Say ahh [Squirt and Tricky whinnies Rosy: Worst case of trumpet flower allergy I've ever seen. Misty: Is it serious? Rosy: Very serious if you don't like loud noises. Peanut: Poor Squirt. whinnies Peanut: Ooh. Is there a cure? Rosy: A simple pot of lalaberry tea will have them back to normal in no time. Rosy: Oh, dear no more lalaberries and I'm all out at home. Misty: I bet Sunny and Berry have some. Rosy: Good idea Misty I'll go check. Rosy: In the meantime you two need to rest your voices to prevent any permanent damage. Can you both whiper until I get back? whinnies Misty: No that's not whispering. It's more like this. Peanut: Hmm, this is going to take some practice. I know! I'll host a quiet tea party that way we can all be quiet together would that help? squeaking [Cat meows] Jewel: Oh, you look fierce! The good kind, not the mean kind. Sure you won't tell me why you need to get all dressed up? continues Jewel: Okay, but I'll find out sooner or later. guitar music Jewel: Oh, not again. Jewel: Storm E. will you please be quiet! Storm E.: Hey Jewel what's up? Jewel: Your music is distubing all of my customers. Storm E.: Oh, I'm sorry. What customers? Jewel: Okay, it's distubing me. But I like to plan ahead, and I can't concentrate on helping future customers if I can't hear myself think. Storm E.: I get that being creative does take time to think. Jewel: So, could you please be quiet? Storm E.: I could, but I don't want to. This is my most creative time of the day. I was just finally getting my jam on. Jewel: Well, I was just getting Cat's sparkle on and-- [Peanut] Hey, guys! You're both invited to my quiet tea party this afternoon. Tricky and Squirt need our help resting thier voices, so you have to promise to be very, very quiet. whispers Would you like to come? Storm E.: Sure. Jewel: Huh? Storm E.: By this afternoon I'll be ready for a break. Jewel: Why didn't you tell me that? Storm E.: You didn't ask. Jewel: Fine, I'll come too. I can't wait to have some peace and quiet. coughing We must of used too much straw, not enough berries. Berry: Me? Bea: Sorry, not you Berry the "bearyberry" we're trying to combine with a strawflower to make a strawberry that you can build with. Let's go again but this time I'll adjust the collder shake. Berry: Berries loaded Sunny: Straw loaded Bea: Commence experiment, round two. Both: Aye-aye Bea. Bea: Not the inteded result. Rosy: My goodness! Everyone okay? Sunny: Oh, hey Rosy. We were trying to create a new kind of fruit. sighs But it's not going great. Bea: Unless we change our objective to making jam, in which case we are doing quite well. Berry: Would you like to be the first to taste it? Rosy: Thank you, no. But I'm glad to find you. I need some lalaberries to cure Tricky and Squirt who have a terrible case of trumpet flower allergy. Sunny: Oh, sorry but it's not lalaberry season. Berry: And it won't be for months. Rosy: Oh, dear, I can't let Tricky and Squirt suffer that long, not to mention what is means for everyone around them. I don't have nearly enough earmuffs. Bea: Never fear, science to the rescue. We can use my fruit "combinationator right here and come up with a new fruit that does essentially the same thing. Berry: Yes! I can't wait to get started! Rosy: Thank you! And, in case you need to take some extra precautions. Category:Episodes